


You’re Here Now

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim are cuddling on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

His arm was on her shoulder, holding her close. He grips her arm once in a while making sure mostly to himself that this is not just his imagination, that she’s here with him. She smiled when the guy on the movie told the joke. She looked so beautiful, he thought. She snuggled closer to him and hugged him tighter. Her hair smelled like vanilla and her lips when he kissed her tasted like the chocolate cupcakes they had for dessert. Everything about her was sweet and beautiful. Cuddling does make everything better, especially if he’s cuddling with her.

She ran her hand up and down his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt while he was switching channels on the tv. When she leaned closer, she rested his head on the space where his neck and shoulder meet. Safer. That was what she felt. She may have been in the city of New York for numerous times but nothing’s better than being with him.

-

He was preparing dinner when he heard knocks on the door. “Jim? It’s Mayim. Are you there?”

Oh dear, she’s here…. She’s here, she’s here. Oh dear. Keep it together, Parsons! He said to himself. He didn’t even bother removing the apron around his waist. He just rushed and opened the door and saw her standing there, wearing her glasses, her wavy, brown hair flowing freely down her shoulders, in a simple dress with a blazer on top of it, holding a bottle of wine, and a sweet smile just for him. Just perfect, just how he liked it.

“Hi,” he said, almost breathless with happiness.

“Hi,” she replied in the same manner.

He held her hand and led her inside the apartment. She looked at him and they both gave a deep sigh. They have been dating for almost a year now and still both have the same effect on each other, hearts still beats faster like the time they kissed when they officially started dating.

“So, this is my apartment. It’s not that big like back at home but it works for me. It’s beautiful. ” Jim gave a short tour of the apartment for Mayim. The flat was on the 8th floor of the building. He took her to the small living room where the television was. There as a purple couch facing the TV. There were only few decorations, one vase on the corner of the room and a small chandelier on the ceiling. He was right, it wasn’t that big but it still is beautiful.

He then led her to the kitchen where a dining table resides and dinner was already waiting for them.

“I bought wine by the way,” Mayim said.

“Thank you.” Jim took it and put on ice. “You didn’t have to, but thank you.” He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer.

“Hi, again,” he said softly and smiled to her.

“Hi, too,” she giggled. Jim kissed her sweetly and she kissed him back. Her arms rested on his shoulder as he hugged her closer. Their kiss became more intimate; Jim claiming Mayim’s lower lips as Mayim opened her mouth to give him access. His hands were running up and down on her back. Her hands were racking through his hair. It seemed like each peck was never enough to show how much they have missed each other.

The past few months have been rough when the show had wrapped up and Jim needs to fly to New York for “An Act Of God” and Mayim has a lot of appearances and speeches to attend to back at home. Long distance relationship is hard, they’ve realized that now. It’s even harder when their relationship was hidden from the public. There have been a lot of rumors going around but thankfully the cast and crews, and each of their publicists have handled it well.

Jim was already so into the kissed when he noticed that Mayim was giggling.

“What?” He asked when the kissed broke.

“You’re still wearing your apron.” Mayim laughed and cradled Jim’s face with her hands.

“Oh. Haha. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that.” Jim was already taking the apron off when Mayim stopped him.

“No, wait. Let me see you first.” Mayim inspected the apron that was wrapped around on his waist. “OH MY, JIM. Well, that’s a new phrase I need to hear more.”

“Do you like it? A fan gave it to me after the show.”

“I love it. Looks good on you. Well, it’s already given that everything looks good on you, even a towel looks good on you.”

“Oh stop it. You’re hair is undone and looked like you forgot to fix it but you look perfect and hot. You’re a hot, smart scientist. I’m dating a hot, nerdy scientist.”

Mayim felt her cheeks turning red when Jim said those words. “Oh, stop teasing me.”

“I was not teasing. I was flirting with you, silly.” Jim placed another kissed on Mayim’s lips. “Besides, it’s all true. My girlfriend is a beautiful, hot and nerdy.”

“Shut up. You have flour on your cheek and still looked handsome,” Mayim giggled. Jim followed her giggles too.

“I missed you,” He took a deep sigh, looking at her. “ Thank you for coming to see the show.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	2. Part 2

Mayim sat by the glass window, overlooking the city lights of New York City. Being at the 8th floor of the building, the apartment has quite impressive view, enough to see the cars on the streets passing by and the different billboards of ongoing plays. Jim was still doing the last preparation for their dinner.

“So what are you up to?” Mayim asked, trying to hold the smile to Jim. It was so sweet of him to even try to cook for her. Usually, it was her that would do all of those for him whenever he was in her place. 

“Well, um. Actually..” Jim wiped his hands on the apron and reached something on the counter. When he showed it to Mayim, she was surprised that it was her cookbook.

“Wow.”

“Well, I know you’re vegan and I don’t know a lot about cooking, not even a single idea about cooking vegan so yeah. Haha.”

“Haha. That is so sweet of you, dear. You could have just asked me, you know. I could have helped you with dinner.”

“But I wanted to surprise you,” Jim answered. His childlike smile lighted up the whole room. “Besides, I’m having fun.” His words gave warmth to Mayim’s heart. It was the effort that counted. He had given time to buy and follow her cookbook, cooked for her and prepared a beautiful dinner with candlelight and flowers just of her. It might look cliché but nothing’s better than being romanced and treated like a woman. Especially if the man that does that is as gorgeous as Jim Parsons.

She felt dreamy while looking at him as he looked at her. She scrunched her nose and he mirrored her.

She’s too irresistible. Cute as a button. He’ll kiss her now but dinner is waiting for them so he went back to his task.

“This..” Jim, still had a mouthful, said while pointing at the chocolate cupcake he made, “… is the best cupcake I ever tasted! Your recipe is perfect! Ugh, this is delicious! Nobody should eat it but me.”

Mayim laughed at the way Jim praised a cupcake, as if it was his greatest discovery. She took a bite on her cupcake. It really was delicious. “Yummm. You did great on these.”

While Jim was putting the dishes on the dishwasher, Mayim went and stood by the glass window again. Everything looked quiet on her view though the city was busy. If only they could spend more time together, away from the eyes of the media, they could have done a lot of these kinds of things more often.

“You’re getting worried again.” Mayim felt Jim standing beside her, looking at the city just like her.

“I’m not.” Mayim gave a weak smile. Jim nodded in return. “Hey, why didn’t you just rent a hotel? You can just call room service anytime you want. You are busy with the play. You need extra help.”

“Actually, I bought this apartment a long time ago when I started doing small plays here in New York and small acting roles on tv. I was young but I had a big dream. At that time, I couldn’t afford a bigger one as you can see. But I kept this. I like the view here. I can relax here. And it reminds me of where I started.” Jim laced his fingers with Mayim’s and gestured her towards the living room. Mayim smiled when she turned around and faced Jim. “Come. Let’s just watch some movies.”

His arm was wrapped around her; his hand is holding her close. She traced random figures on his thigh while he was browsing through different channels. Thankfully, the couch was as comfortable as it looked like. It was getting chilly so Mayim snuggled closer to his embrace.

“Do you need a blanket?” Jim asked while rubbing her arm with his hand.

“No. It’s fine. I’m okay here.” Mayim made a little shiver which gave Jim a signal to pull her closer and hug her tighter. Mayim rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Wow. His work outs are really paying off. Mayim thought to herself.

Mayim was already drowsy and ready to fall asleep on Jim’s shoulder. Suddenly, they saw a special about their show on CBS channel.

“Happy 5th anniversary to Pasadena’s favorite couple, Shamy! To celebrate their 5 year long journey, let’s look back to their 10 of their most memorable scenes.”

“Babe, CBS is doing a special of the show! Look!” Jim excitedly told Mayim while pointing the tv with the remote on his hand. “Babe?” The opening song was already playing on the background.

“Um. Baby, you know I don’t like watching my scenes on tv, right? It feels weird for me.”

“I know, I know but I promise it will be fun. And besides it’s our 5th anniversary and it will be like a celebration for us.”

“Our 5th anniversary, ey?” There was a smirk on Mayim’s lips as Jim uttered those words.

“Well, Sheldon and Amy’s. HAHA. Please babe? For me?”

Oh those puppy, blue eyes. Mayim just raised an eyebrow as a reply to Jim and snuggled back to his embrace. She placed her head again to where it was before and her hand on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart.

“Does this count as a yes?” 

“Yeah, okay. How could I ever resist you?”

The first that was shown was when they as Sheldon and Amy first met at the coffee shop. It was their first proper scene together and the second time they saw each other since their rehearsals. Mayim didn’t know who Jim Parsons was or seen an episode of the show. Who would have thought that after 5 years, just like Amy to Sheldon, Jim who was a stranger then to her would matter to her so much? She felt alive, so alive every time she remembers this. Jim. She looked at him and caught him already looking at her.

Mayim. Who would have thought? It may not be love at first sight but he knew that Mayim was someone special, someone brilliant. The way she mimic his character, the flow of words out from her mouth, and her portrayal as Amy were all spot on. He knew, at the moment they wrap up their scene, that whatever the writers were planning for the both of them will turn out great because of her. And just like Sheldon, he never knew he’ll find a woman like her.

After that was the scene was Sheldon went to Girls’ Night. Amy just kissed Penny and Sheldon looked “jealous” as Mayim had termed in the past.

“It’s just that I find it unfair that Penny gets to kiss you first and not me—I mean Sheldon. I don’t know what they were thinking when they wrote that.”

Mayim just chuckled. “Okay, now, there’s no need to pout, baby. You know what happened next.” Mayim comforted Jim.

Amy was drunk and Sheldon was with her at her apartment.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t acting drunken cuz you looked so natural!” Jim teased Mayim which earned him a pinch on his side.

The scene played on.

Sheldon: Are you suggesting I play dirty?

Amy: Yes. Dirty.. Dirty.. Dirty..

“Dirty.. Dirty.. Dirty..” Jim said in sync with Amy, waving a finger in front of Mayim.

Amy: Which brings us to our next order of business (and then they kiss for the first time)

She has thin, soft, sweet lips. He would have kissed her longer if he could. But now, he can kiss her anytime he wants and that’s felt better.

Sheldon: Fascinating

It really was fascinating for Jim.

The next on was from The Isolation Permutation" where Sheldon comforts Amy thru cuddling just like what they were doing at the moment. Mayim did what she acted as Amy and hugged Jim closer. Jim, just like Sheldon, placed his chin above her head. Her hair smelled like vanilla and it was shiny. He played with her wavy hair, taking tendrils of it and curled in around his finger.

“I feel bad for Amy sometimes.” Mayim pointed.

“Why? Why would you? She’s brilliant.”

“Yeah but she needed to negotiate towards Sheldon to have intimacy. I feel bad that she couldn’t kiss Sheldon anytime she wants or needs.”

“Well, you can always kiss me anytime you want.” Jim said and winked to Mayim.

Finally, Sheldon has asked Amy to be his girlfriend. Unlike Sheldon, Jim asked Mayim to go out with him exclusively at a restaurant he privately reserved just for the two of them. There were fancy lights around them and bossa nova as their background music. Mayim perfectly remembers that moment like it just happened yesterday. Both of them were in cloud nine.

“Oh goodness…” Mayim uttered and covered her eyes with her hand when the spanking scene from ‘The Fish Guts Displacement’ was shown. “Oh dear goodness…” Mayim said again, then hiding herself on Jim’s chest. Jim just laughed while watching the scene. Mayim heard every slap she received from Jim and remembered how long it took for him to get the desired sound.

“I’m so sorry, babe.” Jim told her, trying to hold his laugh.

“Yeah, okay… I know you had fun doing that, silly. I bet you did all that on purpose.”

“Well, maybe.. But don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it too. Huhhh??” She had to admit, she really did enjoy doing that scene.

The Locomotion Manipulation was shown next. As Sheldon and Amy’s argument got intense, Jim and Mayim cuddled closer together (as it was also getting colder in the room). Jim squeezed Mayim’s arms, just to check if she’s okay and rested his chin on top of her head. When Sheldon slowly turning his angry kiss to a sweet one, Jim raised Mayim’s chin closer to him and placed a single kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, a smile formed on Mayim’s lips. Sweetly, he then placed a kiss on her nose then softly rubbed his nose with hers, giving her Eskimo kisses.

When their kiss after date night on “The Indecision Amalgamation” was shown, they were already kissing intimately- Jim taking Mayim’s soft lower lips as his own as Mayim pulled him closer and giving him better access. They could hear Sheldon’s mumbles on Amy’s lips while kissing on the background. Jim pulled away from their kiss and proceeded to kissing her bare neck. Her perfume aroused him even more.

“You’re cute,” Jim said, breathless from their kisses and looked at her.

“Hmm…”

The prom episode was shown next on the CBS special. It was when Amy and Sheldon were at the hallway towards his bedroom. Mayim stood up and when to the kitchen to fix herself some tea.

Amy: I’m always hoping. But tonight I just wanted to have a nice time with you. And maybe dance with someone who has arms.

Sheldon: Thank you for understanding.

Amy: Of course I understand.

“You’re beautiful, Mayim.” She heard him say as she walked toward him and stood behind the couch.

There will never be a day that he’ll never find her beautiful, in a prom dress or even when she borrows one of his t-shirts every time she spends the night with him.

Amy: Sheldon, there’s something else I’ve been wanting to say, but before I do, I just I want you to know that you don’t have to say it back.

Jim felt Mayim’s arms slowly wrapping him from where she was behind the couch, her face close to him, check to check with him. He held on of her hands and kissed her palm.

“I love you, Jim.”

Sheldon: I love you, too.

“I love you, too.” He looked up and met his stares with her.

Amy: You said it.

Sheldon: There’s no denying I have feelings for you that can’t be explained in any other way. I briefly considered that I had a brain parasite. But that seems even more farfetched. The only conclusion was love.

And it was the same with him and Mayim.

Mayim went back to the couch and snuggled back to Jim. The second the last scene for the special was from “The Colonization Application.” Amy had just rushed out from the apartment and Sheldon was chasing her from behind.

Sheldon: Amy, wait! Getting a turtle meant a great deal to me, too.

Amy: Sure. Unless something better comes along.

“Do you wanna go to Mars?” asked Jim.

“Mars has a thinner atmosphere compared to Earth which means it will colder there.”

“So Earth it is. Thank you, Dr. Bialik.” Jim teased and pitched Mayim’s cheek.

Amy: Are you asking me to go to Mars with you? I am.

Sheldon: Yeah, if I’m going to a barren, lifeless environment, where the chances of survival are slim to none, I want you there with me.

They have both anticipated the last episode which was the finale from Season 8 and it was a great way to close the special with. CBS first showed the short make out session Sheldon and Amy had which made both of them giggled. It was really awkward and weird yet funny at the same time. But looking at Shamy, or even at portraying them fighting did break their hearts. Then, finally, they were watching Amy and Sheldon doing a video chat.

Amy: Okay, well this isn’t easy to say, because I love you, but I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation.

They saw the distress Sheldon had felt. It was a very impressive acting for Jim and Mayim had applauded him after wrapping up.

Amy: I hope you understand.

Sheldon: Okay.

Amy: Bye, Sheldon.

Sheldon has closed his laptop. He looked hurt. He looked broken but still held hope in his eyes.

Sheldon: Well, Gollum you’re an expert on rings. What do I do with this one?

As Sheldon opened the box and revealed a ring, Mayim caressed the one she had on her finger. Jim just smiled and observed on how Mayim played with the promise ring he had given her a month ago. As he did, he received a kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend.

“I missed you, too.”

Jim raised his hand and Mayim filled its spaces with her fingers. They fit perfectly, just how they fit in each of their hearts.

-End-


End file.
